


Жена его брата

by Jillian_XL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Drama, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, lokane - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian_XL/pseuds/Jillian_XL
Summary: Бесконечность обнимала его за плечи и просила одуматься, вернуть всё так, как было прежде, и вернуться самому. У Бесконечности было лицо жены его брата.
Relationships: Jane Foster & Loki, Jane Foster/Loki, Локи/Джейн Фостер
Kudos: 3





	Жена его брата

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Riki_Tiki

V

_Он позабыл её имя._

Вновь бесконечность делится на бесконечность, неопределённым становится тускнеющий мир, и трещит по швам мироздание, как трещит дешёвая ткань, разрываемая на лоскутки. Вновь тлеет огарком дегтярное небо, и осыпаются грифелем хмурые тучи; дугой выгибается степенная, размеренная, как дробное тиканье часов, мгла над опустошённым Асгардом, что окружает себя сгущающейся ночью, словно нимбом, и кипит, и бьётся, точно горный ручей. Смоляно-густой закат разливается над неприметной нитью горизонта, размазывается неаккуратным пятном от акриловых красок, и жалящим железом, раскалённым чёрным шипом изрезает вязкий воздух.

Чёрный – цвет потаённых глубин океана, цвет бури и стужи, цвет гротескного отчаяния, стершегося, выцветшего счастья, неумолимого безграничного могущества и смерти.

Бездонная, бездомная пропасть ночи, похожая на разинутую клыкастую пасть, разверзается над когда-то золотым, теперь же бронзово-ржавым дворцом, протягивает в пустоту по-старчески дряхлые мозолистые руки, будто нищий на подаяние, и эта же пропасть – немая, глухая в своей безнадёжности и неукротимая, отражается в свинцовых глазах молодого царя.

Бесцветные глаза Локи наливаются ярко-красным, как утреннее зарево, как зарево пожара; с просторного балкона хорошо видны очертания Вечного Царства – запорошенные снегом, смазанные, размытые талой водой, словно впопыхах; Царства, чьё прежде незыблемое, неоспоримое превосходство над любым из оставшихся восьми миров отныне погребено в нескончаемом зимнем сне. 

Силуэт былого величия, нависнув Дамокловым мечом, тенью стоит за спиной у Локи и кладёт на его плечо чугунно-тяжёлую, черствую ладонь, и скалится – насмешливо, яро и зло. Локи запрокидывает голову назад, так, чтобы были видны звёзды, пригоршней дукатов рассыпанные по беспросветному полотну ртутного неба, горящие скудно и бедно, и медленно, медленно остывающие. Здесь больше нет ветров, когда-то свободных, пьяных и буйствующих, здесь не прочувствовать течения времени, и бесполезно вглядываться в каменную тьму, отыскивая пропавшие секунды.

Здесь не осталось ничего.

Тьма одевает на своего повелителя скромный её венец, возвеличивает и обличает, и кормит из рук, как мать кормит младенца, и укутывает пыльным могильным саваном - у тьмы улыбка менад и голос сирен. Издыхает ночь диким брошенным зверем; отныне удел царя – не помнить, не знать, не чувствовать.

Уводят вдаль и змеятся, извиваются хитро переплетённые меж собой в единую сеть дорожки. На мили простирается вдаль задремавший Асгард – Асгард глотает свой непрожёванный крик, и скулит, и вырывается, и извне царапает обветшалый дворец ногтями, под которые забились грязь, ярость и кровь. Локи неохотно скидывает с себя объятия морока и напрасно силится вспомнить то, что сам же так рьяно пытался забыть, - бесконечность в конечном итоге всегда забирает своё.

Бесконечность – это его нескончаемый гнев и скопившийся, не сцеженный временем яд.

Бесконечность – это его власть.

Угольно-чёрный закат разливается над горизонтом; чёрный – цвет его личного нескончаемого безумия и былой отверженности, цвет вечной лжи, глухой пустоты, выбора и свершившейся мести.

IV

Слишком долго не сходила с его ослепших глаз мутная, белёсая пелена злости, слишком долго Локи не мог позабыть вид полыхающего Асгарда, и сколько бы он не гнал эти воспоминания прочь от себя, сколько бы не окунался в бездонный омут равнодушного настоящего, прошлое настигало его и хватало за руки, не желало отпускать и тянуло вслед за собой, затягивая в ворох невыказанных сожалений; ныло незаживающими порезами решений и поступков, а если и затихало на мгновение, то непременно возвращалось бумерангом, удвоенное его болью, утроенное отчаянием. Оказалось, что не желать вспоминать – не значит не помнить вовсе.

В тот далёкий день он выступал на закате, когда прекраснейший из миров утопал в турмалиновых отблесках солнца, когда мерцание факелов, что отбрасывали огни на стылую землю, на тропинки, поросшие мхом, и блеск влажных листьев слились воедино, когда утихли стремительные реки, поражённые внезапным тёмным предчувствием, и утёсные скалы, тесно обнявшись, стояли тихо и смирно и глядели во мглу осуждающе-строго.

Огненные всадники – верные слуги, сплетённые из нитей праха разбитых миров, руин и обломков, спрядённые из грубой шерсти ярости, столь же бессмертной, как и Древо Прародитель, сотканные из волокон пепельной горечи, горечи полыни, сорвались с места, обрушились на дворец, угасающий под прозрачным взглядом трикстера, сметающим вихрем, вьюжной лавиной; и разорвали диким кличем застывший покой лишь по одному взмаху изящной кисти. Не ведающие ни страха, ни жалости, не знающие сострадания, когда-то взращенные из лавы Муспельхейма – они мором обрушились на Асгард, выкашивая всё на своём пути; яд тёк в их жилах заместо крови, и он, Локи, один из сынов разоряемого мира, стоял в их главе. 

Земля стенала под его сапогами; над прогнившим лесом, над бескрайней иссушенной пустыней, выжженной огнём и серой, как были выжжены Содом и Гоморра, возвышались звёзды и горели ярко и жалобно, полыхали точно обручальные кольца, точно царские персты, и, гвоздями пробивая безучастное небо, истекали рубиновым светом, будто кровью. Деревья, обуянные огнём, словно ужасом, молитвенно устремляли ввысь узловатые сникшие ветви. Улицы покрывались чёрной копотью и надрывно стонали, но слеп и глух ко всему оставался Локи, как когда-то давно слепы и глухи были к нему асы.

Его память всё ещё полнилась и ныла незалеченными ранами от старых детских обид, разросшихся в нескончаемые сомнения; где-то в её потаённых закоулках, теперь опустошённых и заросших, захламлённых незнакомым, чужим, ещё теплились силуэты былого – образ светлой царицы, образ неприкосновенный, златокудрый, увенчанный искрящимся светом и подёрнутый полупрозрачной пеленой серой тоски, и другой, что был тише, спокойней, болезненней, что порой являлся ему во снах наравне с багрянцем кошмаров. Но тлели смутные, едва различимые очертания, пламенели и сгорали ставшие ненужными страницы памяти, дурнели и чернели от языков огня – бесконечность вновь расставила всё по местам.

В мимолётно постаревших льдисто-синих глазах Тора плескалась нежданная мудрость, затихали всполохи недоверия, криво разрубленные пополам секирой немой скорби. Локи ближе склонялся к отныне поверженному царю, чьё настоящее вскоре должно было оказаться погребённым под гранитной плитой времени, под мёрзлым пластом земли, чьи молитвы вот-вот будут стёрты и станут ничтожны. Ненависть и отвращение запекались на изрезанных губах молодого старика – Тор видел перед собой лишь тень того, кому когда-то безгранично верил, кого называл своим братом.

Усмехался Локи, безучастно и зло, обнажая белоснежные ровные зубы в нечеловеческом, хищном оскале. Отступали в пекло угрюмые тени, отбрасываемые светом воспламенённых факелов, отступали секунды в бытие; брезгливо глядел Локи на то, что осталось от прежде сильного воина и властного повелителя. 

А когда всё утихло, когда изуродованная, умерщвлённая и вновь восставшая медведица-ночь наконец скрылась в берлоге, оставив после себя следы кровавого пиршества, всё началось сызнова – задребезжал, зазвенел медяками рассвет.

Всё стерло то тревожное запоздалое утро: и нагромождения руин, и обломки разрушений, только лишь запёкшуюся кровь названного брата с рук Локи оно стереть не смогло.

III

Он стряхивал ставший – или так было всегда? – ему ненавистным снег с мохнатых еловых ветвей; тот крошился и лениво опадал, но не таял в его руке, обтянутой чёрной перчаткой. Чистый воздух, прозрачный, словно горный хрусталь, и по-морозному свежий, казался едва ли не холоднее его дыхания.

Та зима – влажная, сердитая, стелющаяся мягким махровым ковром, давно уже стала притчей во языцех. Та зима выла одиноким покинутым волком, стенала, стонала умирающим пленником, тоскующим по родному краю странником, разгневанным божеством, и стучалась, ломилась в плотно запертые двери, выбеленные изморосью и инеем, и длилась вот уже несколько лет.

Снег трещал и хрипел, звенело тяжёлое, отлитое из свинца молчание. Поговаривали, будто Асгард живёт сердцем своего царя, но боялись асы чёрного мага и не видели повелителя в завоевателе, и не признавали его гиблое право на трон.

Стояли секунды, зияли минуты. Локи по-прежнему не любил возвращать в свои мысли обрывистое, как нестройная дробь дождя, отравляющее разум прошлое – но то порой оказывалось сильней и настойчивей, и не было подвластно ему. Воспоминания утаскивали его вслед за собой, в своё угрюмое логово, и он вновь видел, как полыхает Асгард, видел, как карточными домиками распадаются в щепки дома, и задыхался в сгустках едкой гари. И снова столбы дыма от пепелищ колоннами подпирали небеса, и снова девчонка, что словно в насмешку над всеми богами была названа царицей, не желала уйти прочь от разлетающегося, от распадающегося на камни дворца, простирала руки к тому, кому было уготовано сломить её жизнь, и бросалась в разведённый им же костёр вслед за своим мужем. 

Огонь сторонился и усмирял свой пыл, и расступался перед ней, а, прикоснувшись ненароком, не жалил, не обжигал, потому что не мог причинить ей вреда как бы не желал этого, потому что огнём был Он. И задыхалось всё вокруг, задыхалось и погибало - всё, кроме неё. Она уцелела.

Языки всезнающие – языки всеведающие, острые на пустословную молву, поговаривали, будто Джейн так и не вернулась в Мидгард – не захотела, не смогла? – и, приняв одеяние мрака, слилась с темнотой и всё ещё жила среди бессмертных невидимой тенью. Поговаривали… Говорили много, многое перевирали, многое утаивали, и Локи не верил никому. Он не знал, сколько времени минуло мимо него и мимо его народа – с тех пор, как он вернулся в Асгард, проклятьем легла вечная зима на землю, и не было видно ни конца ей, ни края. Покрылись льдом улицы, льдом и морозом, и оцепенело всё вокруг; на крышах, парапетах домов неизменно лежал серый снег, и давно сбился Локи, считая лета, и не могли его уже отогреть отблески воспоминаний ни о тёплых женских руках, ни о тёмно-карем взгляде. Джейн всегда была слишком слаба, слишком хрупка даже для человека, и у него не было права жалеть о когда-то сделанном выборе – отказаться от той, что несомненно потянула бы его назад.

Возможно её волосы уже были белее седого снега, серебряннее полной луны, и морщины печатью легли на её лицо. Возможно она давно умерла, и когда Локи думал об этом, ему казалось, будто сам он тоже безвозвратно мёртв.

У бесконечности, склонившейся над колыбелью бессмертного мира, было лицо палача. 

А у зимы – лицо бесконечности.

II

Её смех мерцал серебром и искрил брызгами ранней росы; острые шпильки платиновых драконов, металлических ящериц, в изящном плену удерживали длинные непослушные волосы, как удерживают бушующий, непостоянный океан нерушимые скалы. Её одеяние было соткано из шёлка неукротимых ветров, из переливчатых самоцветов озёр и бархата тяжёлой багряной листвы. Джейн смотрела на Локи своими невозможными пронзительными глазами, что темнее самой ночи, опаснее, чем смертный грех, но каждый раз он чувствовал себя немного лучше, чем являлся на самом деле, когда ловил на себе этот царапающий взгляд, чуть человечнее, а значит – и ближе к ней самой.

Если бы его спросили, как это началось, он не нашёл бы ответа, верно потому, что начала вовсе не было. Не было жалящих дней и скупых, загрубевших ночей, увязнувших в сожалении, будто в болотной топи. Не было ничего, кроме Джейн и янтаря её взгляда, и бронзового закатного солнца, терявшегося в пушистых волосах – а если и было, то не взаправду. Локи прорастал в неё всем тем, что обычно называют душой, как прорастают друг в друга ветвями, корнями деревья, стоящие друг подле друга.

Его называли лжецом, и он был им. Его называли героем, и он был им – был кем угодно и для кого угодно, только не для Джейн – Джейн знала его лучше, чем другие, видела намного больше, чем другие, а оттого обманывать всякий раз её становилось всё сложнее. Она знала его таким, каким он был на самом деле, и не хотела его – она хотела уюта и покоя, и тихого счастья, такого же серебристого и лунного, каким был её смех. И он неизменно смотрел на неё, так отличающуюся от него самого и безумно с ним схожую, отвернувшуюся, прячущую свой взгляд, будто он – только он один – мог выдать то, что Локи знать не положено. 

Джейн цеплялась за безмолвные книги как за единственное спасение, и притворялась, будто нет ничего интереснее нескончаемых грузных стеллажей, как на параде выстроившихся в ряд, доверху ломящихся от ссыпающихся фолиантов, из которых не понимала ни строчки, ни слова – язык древних предков-основателей ещё не был ею изучен.

Локи облокачивался на одну из стройных колонн, с наслаждением вдыхая библиотечную пыль и рыхлый запах неисчерпаемых, неиссякаемых знаний, и твёрдых тканевых переплётов, и притворялся, будто ему было необходимо находиться именно здесь, сейчас, рядом с Джейн.

Он наблюдал, как она проводила тонкой, словно веточка ивы, рукой по изображению полыхающего Муспельхейма и заворожено смотрела на нарисованное пламя. Её манил к себе огонь, его созидательная сила и разрушительная мощь, и Локи всякий раз усмехался про себя, потому что он и был этим самым огнём.

А потом Джейн подолгу могла бродить у шелестящих водопадов, босой стоять по щиколотку в колючей траве, у раскидистых кустов неприступного шиповника – и Локи запоминал, вырезал её лицо в своей памяти, как ножом вырезают причудливые орнаменты на дощечках, потому что отступиться от когда-то принятого им же решения - пусть силой, пусть чужой кровью, но всё же вернуть себе то, что было предназначено ему с самого рождения, он _уже_ не мог и _ещё_ не желал. Ни одна женщина мира не сумела бы преградить ему дорогу, затмив зрение глупыми чувствами, и стереть в труху всё то, к чему он шёл годами, столетиями; пусть даже этой женщиной была Джейн Фостер. Но всё же он хотел оставить что-то для себя – ощущение, воспоминание, – что позволило бы ему продержаться вдали от нее целую бесконечность.

Бесконечность обнимала его за плечи и просила одуматься, вернуть всё так, как было прежде, и вернуться самому. Она губами собирала соль с его губ. Она гладила его спутанные волосы. Она ждала его и верила ему.

У Бесконечности было лицо жены его брата.

Смолкали ноктюрны ветров, тени корчились в предсмертной агонии. Локи с тяжёлым сердцем, полнящимся странными предчувствиями, покинул дворец и оставил далеко позади цветущий мир, что когда-то подарил ему жизнь, ради мира опустошённого, отцом которого он вскоре должен был стать, и собрал огненную армию в обмен на остатки своей души. Он вернулся спустя три зимы, чтобы наконец забрать себе трон и получить власть, которой так долго жаждал.

Он вернулся, чтобы предать ту, что, сама того не ведая, могла многое изменить. 

Чтобы потерять последнее, что когда-то имел.

I

Когда-то она стояла здесь, рядом с ним, и смотрела на него укоряющее-ласково, и слова её плыли как дым.

Когда-то она была здесь, вся она, и храбрящаяся, стойкая, несгибаемая, но так раздражающая его смертная девчонка из не менее раздражающего Мидгарда, всё упрямо пытающаяся стереть, размазать так чётко и ярко проведённые границы между ней и лживым богом. И девушка-осень, таинственная, как Западный лес, разгневанная их очередной ссорой, холодная, недостяжимо-далёкая и порочная, точно вакханка. И молодая женщина, упрямая и не по годам мудрая, незримо возвышающаяся над ним, со взглядом осуждающим и серьёзным, словно у жрицы; тихая, как весенний вечер, непреклонная и до одури желанная. И вдова, что никогда не похоронит своего мужа, раздирающая Локи несдерживаемым клокочущим криком, и проклинающая его, и ненавидящая его...

Вся она, со своими слабостями и горестями, самонадеянными, столь тщательно высмеиваемыми им надеждами и несбыточными мечтами.

Живая, в отличие от него самого, и несовершенная.

Локи и не заметил, как постепенно стал тем, кого когда-то презирал: не текла больше раскалённая лава по его венам, угас её жар – лёд смёл всё на своём пути. Он и не заметил, как стал забывать ту, что когда-то отпустил; но стояли часы, утихало время, угасали года. Ветшали скелеты домов, что прежде глядели на него столь призывно, а Локи уже не мог сказать с уверенностью, каким был цвет её волос, как и не мог снова услышать её тихий, будто приглушённый голос, и восстановить по обрывистым кусочкам, точно по мозаике, её силуэт. Когда-то ему казалось достаточным одно только знание, что жена его брата была в его жизни, что она _просто была._ А теперь он позабыл её имя – единственное, в чём он был уверен, что невидимой, но слишком осязаемой нитью – как цепью – соединяло его с ней.

И Локи нагибается, проводит ладонью по резным перилам, и, не почувствовав тепла дерева, сдирает с замёрзшей руки перчатку; сделанный им выбор, предъявляя свои права, надевает на него удавку, и не ведёт за собой – тащит. Крошатся камни, крошатся скалы; скованная латами холода река молчалива и недвижима, только Асгард не теряет последнего блеска в напрасной надежде, что ожидание будет вознаграждено – пусть не сейчас, пусть позже, – и заполнится зияющая пустота в душе молодого царя, и отпустит зима из своей мёртвой хватки Вечное Царство.

Тогда-то и отступит надменная ночь, вспыхнет весеннее солнце, и, быть может, вернётся назад кареглазая Бесконечность.

И растает лёд.


End file.
